The Hummel Cabin
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Hummels have a cabin on Kelley's Island on Lake Erie. Kurt volunteers to open it up for the season on a much needed vacation. What happens when Blaine shows up unexpectedly? They talk. KLAINE


**I really wish we got at least some insight on how Kurt feels about Blaine this whole season. I know he's strong and emotionally intelligent, but everyone breaks eventually. So, I decided to write this. I will also be using one or two songs. I do not own Glee or the songs I'm using.**

Kelley's Island is a small island just off the coast of Sandusky, Ohio on Lake Erie. With a population of just over three hundred, it is a great vacation spot for tourists. There are beaches, parks, and old ruins on Kelley's Island, which is so small, you really don't need a car to get around. Most people own bikes or golf carts, or they just walk.

The Hummels have a cabin on Kelley's Island for the past fifty years. After their parents passed, Burt and his two sisters and brother time share it and take turns going to the island to open and close the cabin in the spring and fall.

Burt and Kurt went there every summer after Burt's wife and Kurt's mother Elizabeth died. When Burt got remarried to Carole, they went back again.

Kurt sat in his apartment thinking about the events of the last few years of his life. He was happy he has a family, friends, and a boyfriend; but, everything seemed to fall apart within the year. Blaine cheated on him and Burt was diagnosed with cancer, which was spreading. Everything started to catch up with him. He's been strong for a long time, but…well…he just needs time for himself, and since Rachel and Santana were at the apartment every time he was, and Carole and Burt are always home, he wasn't going to get it. He sighed sadly and wiped away a few tears. His phone rang. He smiled when he saw his dad on the caller ID.

"Dad. Hey. How are you feeling?" He answered, trying not to sound depressed.

"Good. I hardly feel any pain." Burt replied.

"Still, you should take it easy."

Burt chuckled. "Okay, Dad."

Kurt laughed softly. "So how are things otherwise?"

"Great. You know, Aunt Kim is planning on opening up the Hummel Cabin on Kelley's Island for the season this weekend." Burt announced.

'_Wow. What brought that up?'_ Kurt wondered. "Oh. That's cool."

"It is." Burt replied. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Kurt shrugged. "I mean…" He sighed. "Truth is, I could use a vacation. Time for myself."

"I thought you might. That's why I called Aunt Kim and told her you might volunteer to open up the cabin yourself."

Kurt smiled lightly. "How did you know?"

"I'm your dad, kiddo. I know everything." Burt smiled.

Kurt chuckled. "You know, maybe that is what I need."

"Well, you still have her number, right?"

"Yes I do." Kurt nodded. "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

"Bye." Kurt hung up. He didn't have work on Thursday or Friday, and his last class lets out at noon on Thursday. He could hop a train to Sandusky and a ferry from there. He called his aunt.

"Kurt Hummel? Hmm. I don't recall anyone by that name." Kim joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hi, Aunt Kim. So, my dad told me you were planning on opening up the cabin for the season, and I would like to volunteer my services instead."

"Sure! That'd be fine." Kim replied. "I can pick you up at the airport and drive you to the ferry terminal."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem. Let me know when your flight is."

"I will. Bye." Kurt hung up and booked his flight to Sandusky from New York on Thursday at four pm. That gives him time to bring his school stuff home, pack, and head to the airport. A short walk to the subway, the subway to the airport, New York to Sandusky, the drive from the airport in Sandusky to the pier, the ferry to Kelley's island, and a golf cart to the cabin would take up to six hours.

On Thursday, Kurt packed and left a note for Santana and Rachel letting them know he'll be out of town for a few days and to try not to kill each other while he's gone.

Kim met Kurt at the baggage claim at the airport in Sandusky. She stood at about five-nine with long, dark, brown hair; and blue eyes. She smiled when Kurt came down the escalator.

"Hey, Aunt Kim!" Kurt greeted, smiling.

"Hey!" Kim and Kurt hugged. They pulled away. "Wow! You've grown since I saw you."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, stop. You look well."

"I am, thank you." Kim replied. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Let's go, then."

They made small talk on the way to the pier. Kurt treated his aunt to dinner as a thank you for driving him to the pier. Afterwards, Kim gave him the key to the cabin and Kurt was off. It was dark by the time he got to the cabin. The cabin is a small, two-story, log cabin with three bedrooms, a living room complete with a stone fireplace, a kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, a laundry room, and a closet. Kurt took a breath as he entered and smiled. There were so many good memories in this cabin. He locked the door, went up to the Master bedroom, unpacked, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed. He decided to check his cell phone messages before going to bed.

"_Hey, kiddo. Just making sure you made it alright. –Dad"_

"_Hey, Kurt. Just making sure you made it safely. And let me guess: your dad left you the same message. –Kim"_

"_Hey, dude. My mom told me you were going to the cabin. I was just wondering if you could maybe find those goggles I left last summer? –Finn"_

"_Please tell me this is only like a three day vacation. I can NOT deal with Berry alone! –Santana"_

"_Kurt, you're not going to be gone long, are you? I still need your help picking the perfect outfit for my Funny Girl callback! –Rachel"_

Kurt shook his head and laughed. He typed back quick replies.

"_Dad- of course I made it alright. But, since this is my much-needed vacation, can you please not call or text unless it's an emergency? Thanks."_

"_Aunt Kim- Yes to both! LOL Thanks for asking."_

"_Finn- Sure, bro. I'll mail them to Dad and Carole's house. BTW, I will be going dark. That means zero contact unless it's an emergency."_

"_Santana- Relax. I'll be home on Sunday. Try not to kill Rachel. She's practically the only friend I have at NYADA. BTW, since I'm on vacation, I will be going dark. Do not text or call unless it's an emergency."_

"_Rachel- No, I'm not. I'll be back on Sunday. I will also be going dark, so don't call or text unless it's an emergency."_

"_Where are you, anyway? Ohio? –Santana"_

"_Yep. Good night." _He was about to turn his phone off when he got an angry text from Rachel.

"_SUNDAY?! Are you TRYING to kill me?! I can NOT deal with Santana for that long without you!"_

"_You'll live. Now good night." _Kurt turned off his phone and rolled over.

XX

The next morning, Kurt got up at six am. He got ready for the day and headed to the diner for breakfast, then to the market to get essentials for the weekend. Cleaning the cabin and checking for broken stuff took four hours including a lunch break. By then, it was two pm. It was starting to drizzle outside. Kurt took out a blanket and curled up on the couch. He turned is iphone music on.

_**Alone in this house again tonight**_

_**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**_

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me**_

_**The way that it was and could have been surrounds me**_

_**I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

Kurt lay on the couch staring at the fireplace. All of his bad memories came rushing back to him. People laughing at him, his mom dying, his dad having a heart attack, being bullied relentlessly by Karofsky, being elected Prom Queen as a joke, losing the electing, losing Tony, Blaine getting hit in the face with that rock salt slushy, Blaine singing a song about cheating towards him, losing NYADA, Blaine cheating on him, his dad being diagnosed with cancer, his dad's cancer getting worse…

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

Kurt didn't get a chance to really break down and just…mourn his bad memories. He never got a chance to wallow and think about what had happened. His life was so…busy, and hectic. Rachel, Santana, his dad, Adam, and Blaine always talk to him when he's not doing homework, watching TV, or working.

_**Would it help if I turned a sad song on**_

_**"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**_

_**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**_

_**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**_

_**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

'_Why does this keep happening to me?' _Kurt wondered. _'Am I not allowed to be happy? Why did Blaine cheat on me after giving me a hypocritical lecture on cheating? What did I do?'_

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

Kurt felt tears coming on, and he just let it out. His tears turned to sobbing until his hands shook and his head hurt. He cried for what seemed like hours. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his eyes felt like they were full of sand, his eyebrows felt heavy, and his throat dry.

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I **_thought_** that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

Emotionally exhausted and drained, Kurt flopped back on the couch and closed his eyes. A few hours later, he woke to the sound of thunder and lighting. It was getting dark out now, and it was pouring rain. He took a deep breath and checked his phone. It was now eight pm. He was starving. He slowly got up and heard a knock on the door. He trudged to the door and turned on the porch light. His eyes widened when he opened the door.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Blaine, who was standing at the doorway, sopping wet shrugged. "Can I come in?"

Kurt hesitated, then stepped aside. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I came here because we need to talk. I mean _really_ talk." Blaine replied. "And I'm not leaving here until we do."

**The song I used is Tonight I Just Wanna Cry by Keith Urban.**


End file.
